Season Two
Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode is the sequel to Season 1 and the Adventure Pass. Plot Now that Jesse and the gang have vanquished the Wither Storm, saved the world, and become totally super famous heroes, life has gotten a bit more... complicated. With more responsibilities and less time for adventure, old friendships have started to fade -- at least until Jesse's hand gets stuck in a creepy gauntlet that belongs to an ancient underwater temple. Together with old pals and new comrades alike, Jesse embarks on a brand new journey filled with tough choices, good times, and at least one temperamental llama.Telltale Games: Minecraft: Story Mode - Season 2 Is Official, And It’s Coming Soon Platforms *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *Xbox 360 *PC *macOS *Windows 10 *Nintendo Switch TBA. Episodes *'Episode 1:' "Hero in Residence" (released on July 11th, 2017) *'Episode 2:' "Giant Consequences" (released on August 15th, 2017) *'Episode 3:' "Jailhouse Block" (releases on September, 2017) *'Episode 4:' "Below the Bedrock" (TBA) *'Episode 5:' "Above and Beyond" (TBA) Characters Protagonists *Jesse *Petra *Jack *Nurm *Lukas *Radar TBA Antagonists *The Admin *Prismarine Foes TBA Other Characters *Axel *Olivia *Stampy Cat *Stacy Plays *Nell *Lluna *Stella *Xara Minor Characters *Rodrigo *Sammy *Vos *Fangirl *Bob (Hero in Residence) *Lord von Thunderpork VI (Pig) *Esteban (Pig) *Smushy Cutecheeks (Pig) *Wink (Wolf Puppy) Trivia * Eric Stripe Confirmed that Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 takes place 5-7 years after Minecraft: Story Mode Season 1 (Episode 8). (Link) *It was rumoured that Telltale Games might make a Season 2. The first piece of evidence was a Classification of "Hero in Residence", the first episode of the second season of the game.Austrailian Classification: MINECRAFT STORY MODE: SEASON TWO – EPISODE 1: HERO IN RESIDENCE *Season 2 will also include a "Crowd-Play" feature, allowing others to vote on dialogue choices for the player using a streaming service. *Unlike Season 1, Season 2 will not be on the PlayStation 3 or Wii U. *When E3 was happening on a streaming website named "Twitch," as Jesse is talking to Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays, Nell can be seen dancing in the background. *It is confirmed that Season 2 will lower its language for younger players of the game. *Radar was confirmed to be Jesse's assistant by Eric Stirpe in an interview at E3 2017. He is played by Yuri Lowenthal. *Lluna, the llama's name, was confirmed by Eric Stirpe, a writer for Telltale Games: (Link) *Eric Stirpe confirmed Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Ivor will be reappearing in Season 2 on a Tumblr post: (Link) *It is confirmed that the player will be able to choose different Jesse skins for their Jesse by Eric Stirpe: (Link) *Rodrigo and Stella were confirmed in the sneak-peek of Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 here: (Link) References Gallery Stacy Plays' Wolf Puppy.jpg|Stacy Plays with Wink, a reference to her pet wolf in her YouTube Minecraft "Let's Play." ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Jesse and Petra with Jack and Nurm in an underground temple. SwimmingInTheTub.jpg|Jesse swimming to an ocean temple with a Guardian. AnArachnaphobe'sWorstNightmare.jpg|Jesse running away from Spiders. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Jesse and Petra walking through Champion City with Lluna. YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Jesse with Stampy Cat and Stacy plays with Wink next to them. Stampy Cat House Season 2.jpg|Stampy Cat near his "Lovely House" in Season 2. Boxt-art-minecraft-story-mode-season-2.jpg|Boxart for Season 2. Jesse and Admin.PNG|The Admin about to attack Jesse. Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna saw the Prismarine Gauntlet in the cave. Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse about to attack two Charged Creepers. Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-cave-tunnels.jpg|Cave Tunnel Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-champion-city-town-center.jpg|Champion City Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-center.jpg|Sea Temple Center Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-exterior.jpg|Sea Temple Exterior Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-ocean-mood.jpg|Sea Temple Ocean Mood Concept Art Shooting Gallery Nighttime Concept Art.jpg|Shooting Range (Nighttime) Concept Art. Shooting Gallery Daytime Concept Art.jpg|The Shooting Range (Daytime) Concept Art. Mine-cart Roller Coaster Concept Art.jpg|Mine-cart Roller Coaster Concept Art. Lava Trap Room Concept Art.jpg|Lava Trap Room Concept Art. Icy Palace of Despair Concept Art.jpg|The Admin's Icy Palace of Despair Concept Art. Clock Room Concept Art.jpg|Clock Room Concept Art. Challenge Rooms Concept Art.jpg|Different Challenge Rooms Concept Art. Beacontown Rebuilt Concept Art.jpg|Rebuilt Beacontown Concept Art. Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons